Back To The Future
Plot (Alex and Courtney sit in Tony’s office at Slash Motors with their boss, Tony) Tony: I had a theory when I was testing my aliens. None of them had a time traveling power that allowed them to go into the past and the future. Courtney: Maybe you should try your tenth alien. Alex: You should at least try it, you never know if it has a power that makes it stronger than the rest. Tony: Alright, but we got some work to do before we try time traveling. (he picks up a towel on the desk, moves his legs off of the desk and gets out of his chair to walk towards the warehouse) (inside the warehouse was a car that is covered up, it looks like a Ford Mustang) (Courtney walks into the garage and gasps) Is that the 2016 Ford Mustang? (Alex walks to the covered car and pulls off the cover) Yeah, but it's a Shelby GT-350. Happy eighteenth birthday, Courtney!! (the scene ends to the TSOA Theme Song, Land Of Confusion by Disturbed) I must've dreamed a thousand dreams Been haunted by a million screams But I can hear the marching feet They're moving into the street Now, did you read the news today? They say the danger's gone away But I can see the fire's still alight There, burning into the night There's too many men Too many people Making too many problems And there's not much love to go 'round Can't you see this is a land of confusion This is the world we live in (oh) And these are the hands we're given (oh) Use them and let's start trying (oh) To make it a place worth living in (End Of Theme) (The scene opens up to the same warehouse the three were just in) (Courtney hugs Tony and Alex) Thank you guys soo much, I really do love this car. (she starts to cry but tries holding it back) (Tony smiles while hugging his cousin) You're welcome. Maybe we'll go race today. (Tony lets go of his cousin) Guys, I really want to try that time travel thing. Cosmic Storm would be nice to use. (Courtney and Alex smile) (Tony activates the Ultimatrix and selects Cosmic Storm ((Alien X)), he slams on the core) COSMIC STORM!!!! Alex: Amazing, I wonder what he can do. Cosmic Storm: I don't know, maybe a lot of stuff. (a bright blue light appears) Hello children, I am Professor Paradox, a time walker. I'd advise of you not going into the future, it could spoil your life right now. Cosmic Storm: How would it affect my life, theirs too? Paradox: You could go into depression for what you've done. Courtney: So, you're saying that we shouldn't go into the future? Paradox: Correct, which I wouldn't want you to lose your business. (he vanishes) Alex: That was odd. (Cosmic Storm is suddenly frozen in place by it's two personalities) Serena: Bellicus, who is this? Bellicus: The voice of reason my dear. (he focuses on Tony) What do you want? Tony: I would like to time travel into the future. Can you make Cosmic Storm do that please? I want to transport my friends to the year of 2035. Serena: Awe, you want to go into the future? Celestialsapiens do have that power since they are practically gods. Bellicus: I can agree on that one. I approve of this action. Serena: I approve too. (Cosmic Storm transports himself, Courtney, and Alex.) Cosmic Storm: WELCOME, TO THE FUTURE!!! (he suddenly reverts to human) Well, that was interesting. (Tony looks at his surroundings and smiles) I wonder if my car is here. (he turns to see a girl about his current age with an arrow about a foot away) ???: What's your business? (she threatens with her bow and arrows) (Tony and his crew raise their hands) Tony: We don't mean any trouble. ???: You just time traveled using a Celestialsapien. Who are you working for? Vilgax? TenTen? Tony: Who the hell are those guys? I've heard of Vilgax but not TenTen. ???: TenTen is a Galvanic Mechamorph that is sampled off of Ultimate Upgrade, really really dangerous. Tony: Where is my future me? I need him to explain some stuff. ???: Who's your future self? Tony: Anthony Nicolas Slash, son of Howard Slash. ???: Why didn't you say so? Follow me, I'm Lexi Oakley. (She walks to a plumber tank and gets in) (Tony, Courtney, and Alex run to the tank and get in) Tony: So Lexi, correct, um...what's new here? Lexi: Well, we have these special plumber tanks that are able to hold out against older weapons of the early 2000s like bullets and missiles. But it still has a weakness to nuclear weapons. Tony: Cool. (he watches the Ultimatrix turn into a sport watch) Well, that's new. Lexi: You told me that the Ultimate Omnitrix did this every once in a while. Tony: Shouldn't you be referencing future me instead of me? Lexi: Oh, right. Tony: Also, you look like my ex, Amber, who went into military training. Lexi: Mom? Oh, I can't tell you anything else. You must meet dad and go explore for a bit. (she starts the tank up and heads towards plumber headquarters.) (Tony looks out a window and smiles, seeing all the new tech) Lexi: Excited to be here? Tony: Yeah, I am. (Lexi smiles and continues to drive) An hour later Tony: So, you're future me, eh? Anthony 20K: Yes, I am. I even have the Ultimatrix prototype that you still wear. Tony: Wow. (Suddenly the alarm goes off.) Tony: What's going on here?? Anthony 20K: We have an alien attack. It's Ninenine. (He runs out towards the ship bay and gets into a sleek 2015 Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake with a black racing stripe down the middle) (Tony follows, seeing his Ford Shelby Mustang) I get this one. (He opens the driver's side door and gets in. He fires it up and the engine sputters to life) Purrs like a kitten. (Anthony's face appears on a hologram screen in the windshield) What are you doing? Did I say you could drive that? She's been through a lot over the years and I don't my younger self destroying her even more. (Tony shuts off the engine and gets out of the car, unhappy that he's not able to drive his own car. He walks to the 2015 and gets into the passenger seat with Alexis's tank right behind them) So I'm not able to drive my own car? Anthony: No, you can't. I'm sorry but she's been through a lot. (he looks at his own Ultimatrix, which looks like Ben's Omnitrix from Omniverse) Galaxy, set a route for sector 19B. Galaxy (Ultimatrix): Yes sir. Finding the fastest route for section 19B. Route found. Head to this address: 22 Dale Street, near West Ward Park. (Anthony pulls out of the base and drives up onto Stuyvesant Ave.) Alright, which way does it want me to go? Tony: Maybe left, it said near West Ward Park so just go left. Anthony: Smart move, listening to the AI's GPS. I should've been this way. There's a feature on the Ultimatrix called Tuesday, it was replaced by Galaxy. Tony: OK? (he looks the sports watch) So explain this mode, and why it looks like this. Anthony: Well, that's a mode that I didn't really know about. I guess your Ultimatrix wanted fit in with this time. But all I remember is that it was a gauntlet. (Tony, his cousin, and Alex are teleported out of the vehicles) Alexis: Dad, they are gone. They just disappeared. Tony, Courtney, and Alex end up on top of a building with Paradox. Paradox: Look at what you've done Anthony, you shouldn't have come here and I'm sending you back to the present without any proof of this happening. I'll erase everything that leads to this moment except for Courtney getting her gift and that's it. (He snaps his fingers and Tony, Courtney, and Alex end back up in the shop) (Tony lets go of his cousin and then looks at his Ultimatrix, wondering how it looks like a normal watch) That's new. The episode ends with him looking at the watch and the screen blanks out. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Cosmic Storm is the 10th alien in Tony's Alien Arsenal. *Anthony 20K is a big butt hole to anybody, well that's what we think. Minor Events *Alexis Oakley makes her first appearance. Characters *Tony Slash *Alex Blade *Courtney Slash *Anthony 20K Aliens Used *Cosmic Storm (Debut) Trivia *Cosmic Storm is finally revealed, but it's soon forgotten. *Apparently, Paradox has some power that makes people forget stuff. *We don't know if Anthony 20,000 is a horrible person, but he doesn't want his younger self touching that car. Category:Episodes Category:Tony Slash: Omni-Adventures Category:Slashthehedgehog95